fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Erin Blackwood
Erin Blackwood (ブラックウッドエリン Burakkuuddo Erin) is a Mage of the all-female guild Mermaid Heel. She is a member of Team Fairy Rose and is also known as the "Silent Shadow" because of her infamous use of Shadow Magic to assassinate her targets. She is the usual partner of Flonne Eastaughffe. Appearance Erin is a petite, slender girl with a bit of a underdeveloped body and has light skin. She has long light blue hair that reaches down her lower back and ties the right side of her hair into a side ponytail, and has arctic blue eyes. She wears a variety of white outfits. She bears a black Mermaid Heel guild mark on her right bosom. Personality Erin is a childish and playful girl. She is usually seen with her best friend, Flonne. Erin appears dainty and sweet on the outside, but tends to be a bit eccentric. She is also rather quiet, often not speaking unless spoken to. She is quite mischievous and likes to make fun of her opponents whether or not she is in a serious battle. Erin is sensitive about her height and is annoyed when someone teases her about it. She appears to have a macabre side as well and often speculates gruesome fates of her opponents. History Erin was born in the country of Isvan and grew up with her single mother, a former mage of Mermaid Heel. She had lived a peaceful life until she was visited by her father, while her mother was out shopping, and was kidnapped by him and his men. She was brought to her father's guild, [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Death%27s_Head_Caucus Death's Head Caucus], as a debt payment and was forced to join them. In order to protect her mother from the guild, she learned Shadow Magic from her father and participated in the guild's assassination missions. Three years after her abduction, her mother found her during one of Erin's missions which briefly reunited them. However they were caught by Shoumetsu, her father, and her mother was killed as a result. This caused Erin to be infuriated with him, leading a long and hard battle between father and daughter. Erin eventually ran out of Magic energy and was about to be killed when a Mage named Flonne Eastaughffe appeared and knocked him out using Fairy Aura. They both brought the corpse of Erin's mother to Mermaid Heel and gave her a proper burial. After realizing that her mother was a former Mage of the guild, she joined Mermaid Heel in honor of her mother and formed a team with her savior, Flonne. Magic and Abilities Shadow Magic (陰魔法 Kage Mahō): Erin learned Shadow Magic from her father, a former Dark Mage, and uses Magic to bend her shadow to any form to suit her needs, and can also merge with her shadow and the shadow of others, which provides a stealthy method of transportation. * Animated Shadow: Erin's most used technique. She is able to bring her shadow and the shadow of others to life and fight for her. Although it is an advantageous skill, if the shadow gets hurt then it also affects the person. Erin's shadow is the only one who is able to change shape and size, which she uses as a way of picture communication. * Shadow Form: Erin is able to transform her body into a shadow and move around surfaces. * Guard Shadow: Erin uses her shadow to create a dome to use as defense from attacks. * '''Shadow Hand: '''Erin shapes her shadow into a hand that she can use to punch, pull, or grab an opponent. Trivia * Erin suffers from Arsonphobia, the fear of fire. * She likes chocolate. * Erin usually communicates via shadow pictures. Gallery 640x360.jpg|link=Erin preparing to transform|Erin preparing to transform Ece1819ad78eeacdf8c8107e7285e9af.jpg|link=Erin being mischievous|Erin being mischievous Erin cry.png|link=Erin cries|Erin cries Erin full body.png|link=Erin sitting down|Erin sitting down Tumblr mwvhiu1cFx1sgh4k9o1 500.gif|link=Erin in winter clothes|Erin in winter clothes Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Mermaid Heel Category:FbAddict Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Fairy Tail Fanon Category:Shadow Magic User